Girls of Olympus
by SaraMcLane
Summary: Annabeth and Piper both find their boyfriends cheating on them. Of course, there's screaming and pushing, but somehow both girls are led to giving back their engagement rings. After that, the girls are so raged that they leave the state, but get into a car crash along the way. With broken bones and bruises, how can the girls ever get back home? They must rely only on friendship.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH"S POV

It was our one-year anniversary. I had just finished baking Percy a blue cake and I was heading over to his cabin. I knocked on his door when I got there. Silence. I knocked again. No answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I pressed my ear to the center of the door and listened. No voices. Suddenly, I heard the voice of my _former_ friend, Rachel Dare. Rachel and me had a fight, because I caught her kissing Percy. It was only a peck on his cheek, but I was angry. I actually punched her when I found out. But now I was hearing _her_ voice in Percy's cabin. I backed up and then threw myself against the door. It broke open, and there I saw her. Rachel. She and Percy were both on his bed, having a total make-out session. I dropped the cake I had made for Percy. The glass plate shattered, startling Percy. He looked over. "RACHEL!" I screamed. Rachel jumped. "Annabeth! It's..it's not what you think!" She stuttered. "SHUT UP! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM PERCY!" My voice was furious, echoing off the walls, making everyone freak out. "Annabeth, calm down. You're over-"

"YOU WERE KISSING HER, JACKSON! ZIP IT!" I held my fist up. Percy looked stunned. I never called him Jackson before. Only his enemies called him that. He glanced at Rachel, then at me. "Listen...Rachel was just..."  
>Percy started to shake. I started walking up to both of them. I stared at both of them for a few seconds. Then I grabbed Rachel's shirt and forced her to look at me. "I will kill you, if you don't leave this second." I fumed. Rachel instantly got the message and pulled away. She ran out of the cabin.<p>

Percy gulped. "Look, we weren't kissing. We were just-"

"JACKSON! YOU WERE! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" I screamed and pushed him hard. He stumbled back. "Annabeth, please-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted for, like, the tenth time. "DO YOU SEE THAT?" I pointed to the blue cake smashed on the floor. Glass shards were scattered everywhere. "DO YOU SEE _THIS?_" I held up my left hand and pointed to the engagement ring that Percy gave me. Tears were streaming down my face. Percy started tearing up, realizing what was coming. I grabbed the beautiful ring off my finger and held it tight. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to calm down. "I loved you, Percy...but not anymore." I tossed the ring at his face. Percy gasped, tears rivering down his cheeks. He held the ring and then closed his fingers around it. Now it was _his_ time to get angry. "I told you it wasn't what you thought!" He yelled. "Then what was it?! 'Cause I'd _love_ to know!" I shouted. Percy's face turned red. "You know what, Annabeth? I never loved you to start with!" Percy growled. I grabbed his shoulder. I just stood there, screaming, crying, whimpering. My whole head was spinning. Anger flooded my brain. Stress pressured my thoughts. I shut my eyes, wanting to restart today. Then, I suddenly took my hand of Percy's shoulder. "Never talk to me again." I whispered, and walked out of the cabin. As I walked, I purposely stomped on the cake. Blue frosting and vanilla cake smashed. But, one of the pieces of glass shot up my shoe and pierced my skin. I didn't realize it until I actually put my foot down, making pain spark. I sighed, ignoring it. My heart hurt more.

I left the cabin. Percy was screaming at me from behind, but I kept walking. I kept looking down at my left hand. Ringless. Tears fell. Suddenly, Piper ran up to me. "Annabeth! You look horrible!" She shouted. I stared at her for minutes, then kept walking. Piper ran with me. "What happened?" She asked. I closed my eyes. I motioned for her to get follow me. I turned to my left, and entered the Athena Cabin. I slammed the door behind me, and went to sit on my bed. Piper sat next to me. "Tell me." She smiled weakly. Then, I just started sobbing everything that had just rubbed my back as I whimpered every detail. When I finished, the spot where I was sitting was soaked in tears. Piper looked sad. "No way. Percy wouldn't do that to you. I know he wouldn't. And, Rachel...I thought she was your friend." She said. I turned away. "_Former_ friend, Piper. Former." I whispered. Piper shook her head and got up. "I'm so sorry. But I don't know what if I can do anything about this." She sighed. "Just...try to take your mind off it. I'm actually going to visit my dad in Massachusetts today at four. You can come if you want." She smiled a little when she saw me nod. "Great. We got two hours. Oh, and we're going to spend the night at my dad's. That okay?" She added. "Yeah...um..let's go tell Chiron that I'm coming with you." I said and we both went over to Chiron.

"You two are spending the _night_ in Massachusetts? The state with most monsters in America?" Chiron asked us when we told him about the plan. "C'mon, Chiron. Annabeth just-" Piper stopped herself and glanced at me. Then she got on her toes to reach Chiron's height, and she whispered in his ear what had happened to me. Chiron immediately looked sad. "Truthfully, Annabeth? I would have never thought that Rachel or _especially_ Percy would do that." He sighed. "Annabeth, I think you should stay here. Try to figure things out with Percy." Chiron told me. "Chiron! The reason that I want to go IS Percy!" I yelled. Chiron hesitated. "Well, knowing you, Annabth, you'll probably leave whether I let you or not. So, very well. You may go with Piper. But be cautious!" Chiron smiled and trotted off. "Thanks, Piper." I turned to Piper. She nodded. "No problem. Now get packing, we leave soon." She patted my shoulder, and then went to find Jason. I sighed, and started towards my cabin. I couldn't wait to _not_ see Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

PIPER'S POV

It was an hour before me and Annabeth were supposed to leave for Massachusetts. I had walked up to Annabeth only a few seconds ago, when she told me that it was quarter of. I nodded to her and asked her if she had her stuff packed. She said yes, but then asked me if _my_ stuff was packed, and then I remembered it was still in my cabin. So I quickly went over to the Aphrodite Cabin, and rushed inside.

Boy, I wish I hadn't.

I gasped. There was Jason, laying on top of Drew in _my_ bed. I mean...they were still fully clothed (thank the gods), but they were, like, kissing so much that both of there faces looked like tomatoes. I wanted to scream so loud that my vocal cords would burst. I wanted to punch both Drew _and_ Jason, right in the face. "WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I shouted. Jason looked stunned. So stunned, that he somehow managed to fall off the bed, get back up, then trip over on his face. "P-piper! I thought you left to see you dad two hours ago!" He stuttered. I snarled. "I TOLD YOU THAT I CHANGED THE PLANS, AND I WAS LEAVING AT _FOUR_!" I yelled. Drew snickered and slowly got off the bed. "This dude-" She pointed her thumb at Jason's chest. "-is a great kisser." She batted her eyes at Jason. "YOU CAN FRICKIN SHUT UP!" I stepped up to both of them. "WHAT IS SHE DOING, KISSING YOU LIKE THAT?!" I shouted. Tears started pour down my cheeks. Jason looked so guilty. "Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"DIDN'T WHAT? DIDN'T KISS HER? YEAH RIGHT!" I pushed Jason and he fell on the bed. Drew snickered at him, but I slapped her so hard that even Aphrodite's magic couldn't fix the mark. She yelped and rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jason stared at me, not daring to breathe. I gritted my teeth, and put my hands behind my back. Once they were hidden from Jason's view, I slipped the tiny engagement ring off my left hand, that Jason had given me _yesterday_. The tips of my fingers held the ring so tightly that it started to bend. Then, I let my hand open, and the ring dropped to the ground with a tiny _POP!_ when it hit the wooden floor. I reached behind Jason, where my bag was. I looked at him one last time, and then marched out of the cabin.

"Oh my gods, what happened to you?" Annabeth caught up to me, once we were outside of the camp gates. I wiped my eyes. "It doesn't matter." I said. "Piper, seriously. What happened?" Annabeth asked a second time. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I whispered. Annabeth stopped walking. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "Obviously _something_ happened, Piper." Suddenly she gasped. "Did...did Jason break up with you?" I kept walking, not bothering to answer her question. Tears were bubbling down my face and neck. Annabeth stopped asking after that. For a long while we just walked in silence. Then I said, "My car is parked with all the others at the parking lot." Camp Half-Blood just recently laid down a parking lot for all of the campers that were getting cars. When we reached the parking lot, we hopped into my white Ford focus.

We were about to cross the border of Massachusetts when things started going wrong. I accidently turned a right, instead of going straight when we hit a light, making me totally MISS the ramp that would've brought us straight to my dad's. "Um...Piper, where are we going?" Annabeth asked me nervously. "Ugh..we missed the ramp," I lied. "But its okay. We'll just pick up the next one and work our way back." I said quickly. Annabeth lifted her eyebrow. "Okay..." She murmured. Then she pointed to a small ramp that picked up a highway. "Thanks." I told her and drove up.

For hours, we stayed on the same highway. It was starting to get dark. "Piper...are we even in Massachusetts anymore?" Annabeth asked me when the moon finally came out. Groggily, I flipped the sun visor and pulled out a map. I tried to read it, but the only light I had was the moon. And THAT type of light is freaking USELESS. I handed the map to Annabeth. "Can you tell where we are?" I asked her, sleepily. Annabeth took it and sighed. She took out READING glasses, which is something I never knew she needed, and tried to read the labels and stuff. Then she gasped. "We're in Vegas!" She shouted. "What?!" I yelled. "We're in Las Vegas, Nevada, Piper! Oh my gods, how are we gonna get back to camp?" Annabeth started to panic. She got all sweaty and started to tell me which way to turn, or to switch lanes, or to hit the brakes. "Annabeth, will you come down? We're not going to die!" I shouted. Annabeth was shaking so badly, I thought I needed to pull over. I switched into the lane on my left. I pressed the brake...but screamed when I realized it wasn't the brake. It was the gas! We charged forward, but the temperatures had dropped under freezing since we left camp, and ice blanketed the pavement. We slid in a circle super fast. Annabeth and me both were screaming so loud that the windows almost cracked. The front of the car slammed through the metal bar that bordered a cliff. Our screams were silenced by horror, as the car dipped down off the mountain side. Tree branches slapped the windshield as birds shrieked and scrambled out of each tree that we crashed on. Rocks crashed through the windows. Everything was a blur of terror. The car flipped upside down and both me and Annabeth were slammed against the ceiling. I noticed Annabeth was doing some kind of prayer as we fell, so I tried one too.

_Mom? Aphrodite? Forgive us for our, um, sins and save us so we don't freaking die. Oh, and please do that right now because we're about to turn into demigod pancakes. Amen._

And then there was a huge _BANG!_, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

ANNABETH'S POV

I woke up two days later. The car had landed upside down, and I had practically fallen out the window. I groaned and crawled through the small window. We had crashed in the middle of a sandy desert. I looked far above me, and there was the highway we had driven on. I dragged myself farther away from the vehicle and turned around to looked at it. I gasped. The windows were crushed, along with the windshield. The back bumper was torn off and I could see it several feet away. The front bumper had two big chunks chewed out of it. A crinkled license plate was right in front of me. The whole ceiling was caved in. Shards of metal and glass were everywhere. Both back doors and the driver's door was popped open. Except one of back doors was torn off completely. Then I saw a pool of blood leading from where I was sitting. Piper's side had a bit less. I squinted my eyes to see if Piper was okay. Immediately I knew she wasn't.

One of her arms was twisted in a horrible position. She had two black eyes. Dried up blood was at the base of her nose. Her hair looked like it went through a paper shredder and her clothes hung in tatters. I knew if Piper looked that bad, and her mom was the goddess of BEAUTY, I must've looked like I crawled out of a sewer...in Tartarus. I saw one of the car's mirrors was broken in two halves next to the ruined license plate. I picked up one of the pieces of the mirror and looked at my reflection. My face was sunburned and felt raw. My eyes were blood shot. A huge gash pained across my forehead. My hair was in knots. My nose was broken along with my right leg and right arm. My hearing must've been damaged, too, because the rush of blood in my my head made me feel like I was underwater. I couldn't stand. I could barely breathe. I crawled on my back and screamed into the wind. Pain seared my spine. Every breath I took was like flames dancing in my lungs. I saw Piper stirring a few feet away. "Oh...gods...What...what...happened...?" Piper mumbled to herself. I saw her look left and right for me. Panic rose in her eyes. She called my name a few times. I knew she was only hurting herself. "I'm over here..." I croaked. She saw me and looked relieved. "Annabeth..." She whispered. Her voice scratchy and thin. We both just sat there for long while. The pain was starting to fade, but my headache was just getting worse and worse. Eventually, it felt like my brain was trying to murder my skull with a hammer. I knew that we needed medical help. It had been two days since we left camp. I bet Chiron was freaking out. I wasn't sure about Percy or Jason. I tried to sit up. Painfully, I managed to sneak out my phone. I turned it on, praying that no monsters would pick up the signal. I was shocked to see how many missed calls and voicemails and texts. And each one was from Percy. I read the first text. I got it ten minutes after I had left camp. It read:

**Annie, I'm so sorry about what I said and did. If you could forgive me, please come back. Love you. Sorry. **

**-Percy**

I kinda smiled at the words. I flipped through the texts. The one I had most recently gotten was actually from an hour ago.

**ANNABETH? WHERE R U AND PIPER? THE WHOLE CAMP IS SEARCHING FOR U GUYS! ARE U HURT? PLEASE RESPOND! PLEASE!**

-**Percy**

Immediately, I hit CALL. There wasn't even one ring before I heard Percy's voice. "Annabeth?!" I shouted. "Percy..." I mumbled. Percy sounded like he was choking on the phone. I heard him yell to other people, "Annabeth's on the phone!" There was a lo of shuffling and footsteps. "You're on speaker, hon." Percy said. I sighed. "Percy, we need help. Serious help. We're injured badly." I croaked. "What? Where are you guys?" Percy shouted. "We're stuck in Nevada-"

"WHAT?!" A bunch of voices rose at once. I swallowed hard. "We got into a car crash. We need to get to get back to camp." I cleared my throat. Suddenly, someone grabbed the phone. Percy's voice yelled, "Hey!" Then Jason started to talk. "A-annabeth. Is Piper alr-right? I need to know." Jason's voice was shaky. "No. Neither me _or_ her are alright. We're on the edge of dying!" I yelled. I heard Percy take the phone back. "We're sending the search teams now. Stay put, and try to stay hidden from mortals. I love you, Annabeth." Percy said and hung up before I got respond. "Who was that...?" Piper asked me. "It was Percy-"

"Are they sending help?" Piper interrupted. I nodded. "Yes. They should be here in a few hours..." I shut off my phone and shoved it in my pocket. "Now let's hope we don't get killed my monsters - WAAAHH!" Piper suddenly screamed as a vicious desert coyote lashed out of nowhere. The thing was snarling like mad. Its fur was grey and brown. It was so thin that I could see its ribs. Obviously, it hadn't eaten in days. It started to circle me. Panic rose up in my chest. My eyes followed every movement the coyote made. I started to make noises; maybe the coyote would get scared and run away. Nope. The coyote just growled and stopped circling me. It stared. I stared back. I tried to calculate what my plans. If the coyote pounced, I would kick it with my good leg. If it went for Piper, I would scream my head off and hope that she would know what to do. And, if it went for my uper body, including my head, I would smash its face in with my left arm. What happened, though, the coyote did part of all the possibilities. First it pounced, and I kicked it in the jaw. It howled in pain. Obviously it was mad, but it immediately went for Piper. I screamed as the coyote bit her arm. Piper screamed, too, but she screamed so loud that the coyote got scared and went back for me. It jumped onto my chest. Its claws racked across my stomach and I shrieked. The coyote seemed satisfied, but it wasn't finished. Piper sat in silence, watching in horror, as the coyote swiftly turned its attention for my neck. I was ready to take a chunk out, just like it had done with Piper's arm, when I raised my good fist, and rammed it into the dog's snout. It howled. I howled back, but in laughter. The coyote quickly ran off, looking back at me as it went. I spat on the ground and squinted my eyes. "You better run, you mutt!" I shouted. The coyote must've heard that somehow, because it shot me a look that only _I_ knew how to give. But, in a world that's filled with real gods and monsters, you can basically believe anything. I swallowed hard. My body ached and my hearing was getting worse and worse. I was in so much pain. I racked my brain and tried to remember everything that had happened over the past few days. I had crushed Percy's soal, and now he was risking his life to come save me. I thought about the moment when I had threw the engagement ring at Percy's face. I remembered when he said he never loved me to start with. I had just left. I left without even saying sorry, or 'I love you' or 'Forgive me'. I closed my eyes and lay on my back in the sand. I cried for the first time in a long time. The last time I had cried, was when I was six, before I had came to camp. I noticed that Piper saw me crying. She didn't say anything. I started to sob. The only reason that we were almost dead, was because I had freaked out. But could you blame me, when you travel back to the same place where your best friend was murdered? That's what I thought.


End file.
